Tak Terbalas
by Umie Solihati
Summary: Kini keinginan terbesar dalam hatiku adalah tetap menyayanginya. Tak peduli seberapa besar rasa sakit ini. Atau seberapa kuat penolakan Sasuke. Aku takkan menghentikkan perasaan yang mungkin hanya tercipta untuknya./FF request for Konan-Novita Uchiha and my first FF Pair SasuSaku, selamat membaca ;)


**Tak Terbalas**

**by**

**umie solihati**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, TYPO, Sakura pov, Dll.**

**happy reading n.n**

**.**

**.**

Aku masih berdiri disini.

Dengan perasaan yang sama.

Hati yang sama.

Dan tatapan yang sama.

Pada satu orang, Uchiha Sasuke. Yah, lelaki tampan yang sangat mempesona itu selalu berada dalam pandanganku. Setidaknya akulah yang ingin selalu memandangnya. Walau dari kejauhan, tidak apa-apa, ini sudah cukup. Bagiku yang sangat mengaguminya, hal kecil seperti itu sudah cukup membuat hatiku senang. Dan berawal dari rasa kagum itu, berkembang menjadi rasa sayang dan cinta yang semakin lama semakin bertambah dan tak bisa dihentikan.

Awal mula aku menyukainya adalah sejak kelas 2 SMA. Dia adalah murid baru di sekolahku. Dia tampan dan tidak banyak bicara, bahkan terkesan cuek dan arogan. Tapi sifatnya yang seperti itu malah membuatku-dan hampir semua gadis disini menyukainya dan terus memperhatikannya. Hingga pada akhirnya aku sadar bahwa perasaan itu terus berkembang dan sampai dititik aku tak bisa lagi melihat lelaki lain selain dia. Aku terjebak dalam pusaran hebat yang membelenggu hati dan pikiranku. Dan itu semua hanya karenamu, Uchiha Sasuke.

Sebenarnya aku sudah melakukan berbagai cara untuk mencuri perhatiaannya. Dimulai dengan menaruh surat berisi sapaan atau semangat setiap hari di lokernya. Membuatkan bekal yang kutaruh dibawah mejanya, dan masih banyak lagi. Setiap hari kulakukan itu diam-diam. Tak peduli bahwa Sasuke tetap mengacuhkanku aku tetap saja melakukannya. Itu karena aku menyukainya. Sampai akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menyatakan cinta padanya di belakang taman sekolah. Dan sifatnya seperti biasa, tak peduli sama sekali. Raut wajahnya tetap datar, memandangku tanpa sorot mata yang berarti. Ia bahkan tak berkata apa-apa setelah aku menyatakan perasaanku. Dia hanya diam sebentar menatapku, lalu berbalik pergi meninggalkanku dalam sebuah perasaan kekecewaan yang begitu besar. Namun tetap saja mataku ini melihatnya, dan dalam hati kecil ini masih mengharapkannya. Bukan balasan perasaan yang utama, tapi sebuah penjelasan sikap yang ia tunjukan.

Setelah hari itu, aku berusaha membenci Uchiha Sasuke dengan segenap jiwaku. Ingin menghapus bayang-bayang lelaki berjiwa es itu dari hati dan pikiranku. Berbagai macam cara dari mulai mencari pasangan baru, atau menyibukkan diri sendiri. Bahkan aku sampai mencari solusi melalui internet dan juga membaca buku '1001 cara membenci lelaki' yang diberikan Ino, tapi hasilnya, bayangan Uchiha bungsu itu malah semakin dekat dan sering muncul dipikiranku. Oh Tuhan... hilangkanlah ingatanku. Aku benar-benar sudah tak punya cara lagi untuk melupakannya. Karena alasan itulah aku memutuskan untuk terus memperhatikannya.

Walau dalam kegelapan.

Walau tak terlihat dan tak dianggap aku akan selalu berada disisinya. Tanpa disadarinya...

Lamunanku terbuyar kala lelaki yang tadi kuperhatikan sudah pergi. Aku berlari mencarinya sembari membawa sebuah kado berwarna biru ditanganku. Ukurannya tidak terlalu besar atau kecil, cukup bisa ku pegang dengan tanganku. Tadinya aku berniat memberikan kado ini padanya, karena hari ini ulang tahunnya. Aku langsung panik saat tak menemukan keberadaan lelaki bermata hitam itu. Bagaimana pun juga aku harus memberikan kado ini padanya apapun yang terjadi. Tak peduli dia menolak atau membuang hadiah ini, yang penting harus ku berikan sebelum kami benar-benar berpisah. Karena hari ini juga dia akan pergi ke luar negeri, itulah berita yang kudengar. Apapun alasannya untuk pergi, aku tetap saja sedih. Namun diatas kesedihan itu aku sudah membulatkan tekad untuk bertemu dengannya sekali lagi dan memberikan hadiah yang mungkin tak berharga. Sebelum perpisahan itu tiba diantara kami.

Aku tersenyum miris mengingat kembali perasaan bertepuk sebelah tangan ini. Kakiku perlahan melangkah menuju halte bis, lalu naik bis dengan tujuan rumah Mansion Uchiha. Jika dipikir-pikir, aku ini adalah perempuan terbodoh didunia. Terus saja menyukai seorang lelaki yang memandangku pun enggan. Terus saja memperhatikannya walau tak ada hasil yang didapat. Aku melihat jari-jari tanganku yang terbungkus plester karena membuat hadiah ini, lalu meletakkannya didadaku. Yah, tidak apa-apa. Kurasa sepertinya aku sudah mulai terbiasa dengan perasaan itu. Walau perasaan sesak tak pernah ku elak dalam hati ini, tapi perasaan untuk tetap menyayanginya membalut semua ego yang muncul dari rasa kecewa karena cinta sepihak yang tak pernah dipedulikan. Hingga kini keinginan terbesar dalam hatiku adalah tetap menyayanginya. Tak peduli seberapa besar rasa sakit ini. Atau seberapa kuat penolakan Sasuke. Aku takkan menghentikkan perasaan yang mungkin hanya tercipta untuknya.

.

.

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

**OMAKE**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke tengah berdiri didepan jendela kamarnya. Walau terlihat memandang sesuatu, tapi tatapannya sangat kosong. Onyx-nya tak memancarkan apapun. Padahal dulunya, mata itu selalu berkilat tajam mempesona. Menghipnotis banyak orang akan keindahan dalam warna kelam itu. Tapi sekarang mata itu benar-benar kelam dalam arti yang sesungguhnya. Tak ada kilatan cahaya ataupun tatapan tajam. Semuanya semakin redup tak terlihat.

Suara ketukan pintu tiba-tiba terdengar, namun ia tak teralihkan sama sekali akan hal itu. Langkah kaki pun semakin mendekat kearahnya. Tanpa berbalik, Sasuke sudah tau siapa dia.

"Kau masih memikirkan gadis berambut manis itu Sasuke?" tanya pria yang perawakannya hampir mirip dengan Sasuke itu. Yang membedakan hanya warna kulit dan rambutnya saja yang dikuncir. Serta tanda lahir di daerah hidungnya.

"Jam berapa kita akan berangkat, Itachi?" Bukannya menjawab, dia malah bertanya balik mengalihkan pembicaraan. Pria yang dipanggil Itachi itu hanya menggelengkan kepala terhadap sifat adiknya itu.

"Seharusnya kau tak perlu memaksakan diri. Aku tahu kau juga menyukainya." ujar Itachi sambil menepuk pelan pundak sang adik. Sasuke terdiam cukup lama begitu pula dengan Itachi yang mengharapkan jawaban kelanjutan darinya. Namun setelahnya ia dapat melihat sebuah senyum pahit nampak di sudut bibir Sasuke. Tangan yang terlihat sedikit kurus itu memegang dadanya erat. Mencoba menahan rasa sakit yang dia tahan selama ini.

"Asal kau tahu saja Itachi..." ujar Sasuke memberi jeda. Itachi menatapnya penuh iba. Kondisi adik yang ia sayangi. Kenapa harus Sasuke yang mendapat penderitaan ini? Ia selalu berharap bisa menggantikan posisinya. Atau setidaknya ia ingin merasakan rasa sakit yang sama dengan Sasuke. Tapi ia tak pernah bisa. Sasuke tetap saja yang paling menderita. Dan satu-satunya jalan melepaskan penderitaannya akan dilakukan setelah mereka pergi meninggalkan jepang untuk sebuah operasi besar. Semoga saja ini menjadi sebuah harapan indah walau kemungkinannya sangat kecil.

.

_"Jika aku tidak memaksakan diri, Sakura akan lebih menderita karena mendapatkan balasan cinta dari seorang lelaki yang akan segera kehilangan nyawanya."_

_._

_._

_**END**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Gaje? Saya tahu huwaaaaa mungkin karena emang saya ga biasa dengan pair SasuSaku jadi hasilnya kurang maksimal, maafkan saya =.=v . Tapi serius ini FF pair SasuSaku pertama saya, haah semoga ga ancur-ancur amat sih dan moga kamu suka yah Konan-Novitha Uchiha, maaf telat (banget) jadinya :3 . Oh iya tadinya mau ditaruh di Angst tapi kayaknya lebih cocok Hurt/comfort deh :D. Maaf jika ada salah dan minal aidzin yah semuanya ;) . Mind to RnR?


End file.
